1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to machines for assembling fluid level senders.
2. Background Art
Some new fluid level senders have a support member that is telescopically connected with a mounting member and which, prior to being affixed to the mounting member, may be adjusted to any length and to any angular orientation with respect to the mounting member. Such a universally adjustable fluid level sender assembly may be useful because it allows a manufacturer to tailor a fluid level sender assembly to the varying dimensions of a plurality of different fluid containers, thus avoiding the need to keep in stock a plurality of differently configured fluid level sender assemblies. What is needed is a machine that can configure and orient the various components of the fluid level sender assembly and then affix them to one another. This and other problems are addressed by the present invention.